


Breakfast

by round_robin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sherlock wants to experiment on him, he has to supply a consent form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of goes with my other fic "And Asexual and a Hypersexual Walk into a Bar" because I made a joke in there about how Sherlock has to give John consent forms if he wants to experiment on him. Someone in the comments said "wouldn't it be great if Sherlock was always like 'John, before you drink your tea, would you sign this?'" And it was too good not to make a 221b out of.
> 
> Not betaed or Brit-picked, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

After last night’s case, John had trouble dragging himself out of bed. When he managed, he immediately went to make some tea. While the kettle boiled, Sherlock ran to and fro behind him, John really wasn’t paying too close attention. He had just sat at the table with his tea when the mad detective swept back into the kitchen, placing a piece of paper at his elbow. “Ah, John. Before you drink your tea, would you sign this?”

Right, this. John had made this rule a few months ago: if Sherlock wanted to experiment on him, then he was required to supply a consent form. It was actually turning out to be more problematic than John had first though, as Sherlock was shoving forms at him practically every other minute, which was more than a bit disconcerting.

With a tired grunt, John signed the form. Sherlock smiled down at him, looking entirely too pleased for so early in the morning. “Thank you,” he smiled. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

John was just bringing the mug to his lips when he stopped. _Before you drink your tea, would you sign this?_

“Oh God,” he mumbled into his tea then turned to look at Sherlock’s retreating back. “Sherlock! What did you put in my tea!”

Sherlock didn’t answer, he just called back: “Enjoy your breakfast!”

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason the relationship is implied is because it kind of goes with the other fic, where they are together. So yeah, hope everyone enjoyed. :)


End file.
